She was a He
by VirguleAddict
Summary: After a certain accident, you became friends with Enma. But as you were chatting with your friends about manga, a wonderful idea suddenly crossed your mind. And what an idea it was… You couldn't help but smirk imagining how much HE would suffer from it. 00You. Sequel to "00 Degree" but can be read as a stand alone. T for cursing and smutish hints.


Title:** She was a He.**

Author: _VirguleAddict_

Couple: Enma x Reader [_You_]

Summary; After a certain accident, you became friends with Enma. But as you were chatting with your friends about manga, a wonderful idea suddenly crossed your mind. And what an idea it was… You couldn't help but smirk imagining how much HE would suffer from it. (_ReaderXEnma_)

Attribution; KHR is owned by Akira Amano and the girl is obviously YOU, so I can't own you… except if you give yourself to me Muhuhuhuhuhu! Oh, and in the process I could rape Enma too~*GETSHOT* A-anyway, I own only the story *faint from blood loss and wait for a sun flame user to be kind enough to revive her*

[**Note**:_Finally found a proofreader 3 And a good one at that! Taaddadadadadaddaaaaaaaa Applause for **XxXKanbeki** !]_

**[EDIT] Proofed it again!**_  
_

* * *

･ﾟ0o.｡.:**She is a He**.:.｡.o0ﾟ･

"E-eh? B-but…"

"Could you just **shut up** and **do it**?"

This _wasn't _a question. And he _knew_ it. He was so used to it he couldn't argue.

You turned around and crossed your arms, smirking in satisfaction.

･ﾟ0o.｡.:.｡.o0ﾟ･

You've known Enma for quite a while now. He and you were now friends. This was thanks to a certain embarrassing accident [_1_], which happened about three months ago. Since then, you took a certain liking to the redhead looser and started—_without realizing it at first—_to hang out with him. At the beginning, he liked to be around the Sawada Kid, but it seemed that each and every time he could, he would walk to you to give an inaudible greeting or something of the sort. Now, he was completely glued to you, following your every movements, and there were rumors saying that you couldn't be seen without him. _How exasperating… Hum…_well it was also true that you were dashing out of your classroom to go to the 2nd years' floor every time classes finished…well maybe not _every time_, but you could _often_ be seen with the younger student during lunch.

You learned that Enma had quite a bunch of friends. First was his gang, named "**_Shimon_**" by his fellow comrades. You knew for sure that the _green-haired idiot _in your class and the weird girl calling herself _Shit Pie_[_2_], Oops, sorry- _Shitt P_. in your new friend's class were part of his _'family'_. The other friends were the _"**Vongola**"_ gang, a.k.a the one-having-all-the-popular-guys-of-the-school-in-i t. The b_aseball star_, the Handsome b_ad smokin' boy_, the EXTREME _boxer-sempai _and the beautiful yet fearful _prefect of the school_. In other words; The Sawada kid's weird bunch of friends.

Really, you wondered how loosers, such as Kozato Enma and Tsunayoshi Sawada, could have succeed on making these people their friends_._ You wondered even more how they were respected as being the _Bosses_ of the gangs.

Yes, you, readers, had read right; Enma, _currently standing behind you_, was the leader of one of the most powerful—_and stupid—_gang of your school. [_3_]

You smirked again, thinking how _easily_ you played with the boss of all of those dangerous peoples with just some easy talk.

･ﾟ0o.｡.:.｡.o0ﾟ･

Today at lunch break, with your fellow geek schoolmates, you talked about Shonen Ai, Yaoi and other stuff. Of course, boys were banned (_for them to remain innocent to girls' insanities… oh yes, most of you, readers, know what I'm talking about_), so of course looser Enma wasn't here.

You all began chatting, had a conversation with your friends that would make your parents blush from head to toes, then had some intense fandom for Black Butler and finished by Ouran Host Club. Then a part of the conversation began to really interest you.

"Aww… But really! Haruhi is so cute as a girl! It's a shame she has to wear that!", Friend 1 wined.

"Nah C'mon! It's pretty funny! And it was all of Tamaki's doing too!", Friend 2 retorted.

"But still… It would be funnier if it was reverse… You know, Haruhi being a boy and having to wear dresses!"

The subject? Cross-dressing.

"True… Little boys in dresses…" Friend 2 squealed like a fan girl.

"Yeah! That's so cute!", you squealed while smiling. Then added; "You know, when my bro was little, he liked wearing my dresses." _[That's a true fact for the author… and still is lol]_

"Aww, do you have photos?", one of them asked.

"I think I do… or did. He's mad enough to have burnt them."

You made a pouting face, then smirked as an evil idea crossed your mind. It was time for a bet.

"Nee… Think we could cross-dress?"

Your Friend 1 grimaced before sighing "Aww but for a girl, wearing boys' clothes ain't funny any-more. Obligatory skirts aren't all that obligatory any-more…" She glanced with disgust at her knee long skirt "Except here."

"No, I mean…", you frowned out of exasperation, "Cross-dress someone close to us? Like your bro or dad? Or even a friend ? And we take photos and show each other tomorrow or another day?" You then glanced at your Friend 2 with a smile full of profound meaning. "I was thinking about your boyfriend."

The girl beamed a violently shining smile and squealed like the mad fan girl she was. If it was about her boyfriend, she would stalk him for days, if not months.

« OH. MY GASH. » She jumped on you and hugged your throat "_**I. SO. LOVE. YOUUU**UUUU _[_NAME_]!"

You laugh as you tried to survive her glomp attack. You knew her boyfriend would be _OK_ with it, cross-dressing that is. After all, he was a freak too. And you knew that your Friend 2 would benefit from it in all sort of ways, sexually included of course.

You tried to sit properly with your friend on your laps, trying to calm her down so as to not alert the skylark, surely patrolling around school grounds at this hour.

"Yeah, okay, but what about us? I don't think my father will _ever_ accept. I give up about my cousin too." Friend 1 seemed to reflect a bit, and before you could say anything, began talking again with a small smile "But I think I could get my little nephew into a little baby dress. It would be so cute."

First time of the day, she stopped complaining and smiled. All your frustration and the _little_ hint of anger got washed away by that. You smiled as you nodded. Her sister gave birth to a boy just 2 years ago. The baby was really cute and you knew him very well as you already had to baby-sit him with your Friend 1.

"And you?" You turned to Friend 2 who looked at you with a dead fish's big eyes (_but it was actually cute_) "Who will you get to cross-dress?"

You smirked evilly. Friend 1 got goose bumps as Friend 2 (still sitting on your laps) just looked at you curiously, leaning her cute little head to the side. "Well… My bro will find it funny and if dad's in a good mood, why not?" But it wasn't all. Your smile grew to match even the Cheshire Cat's. "But I bet you know who I will make cross-dress too."

Your friends watched you with curiosity before realization hit them, Friend 2 first, then Friend 1. The one on your lap began to chuckle as the other looked at you, dumbfounded.

"Oh, poor guy. He's gonna suffer."

The bell rang, and as your friends got up to go to their nextclass after saying bye and _good luck_, you turned back to your desk.

"Oh man, I think I'll laugh really hard after this."

･ﾟ0o.｡.:.｡.o0ﾟ･

Who was the guy you three were talking about? It's maybe a complete mystery to some of the readers but the author thinks it is obvious enough. It was the guy behind you of course. You waited patiently, arms folded, facing the door of your bedroom.

Now that you thought about it, why did he finally accept to enter your room? At first, the redhead didn't want to come in here. Something about _a girl's room_ and all, but when you reminded him of the accident[_1_], he just gave up arguing. After a month, he stopped being fidgety too… Ahahahaha, guys can be so complicated sometimes… Well, but it's true you didn't like it when your bro was in your room. But bros are bros after all…

As you were keeping yourself out of boredom while waiting, Enma was contemplating his chances to get out of this.

It was an important matter. Glaring at the pile of properly folded clothes on your bed, he couldn't help but swallow difficultly, his throat stuck with the urge to say he didn't want to do it.

Heck, he was a _mafia boss_, for god's sake!

And a man at that!

But he couldn't do it. He was unable to retort.

And wearing _that_…? Men couldn't do that. And he was a man. So he was fighting for _himself,_ showing you he was a man, a real one… but he knew he didn't have enough will to go against you. You were scary enough, so he preferred not to take your anger out on his back. Quite literally.

But he was a man.

But _dang_, it hit him like solid rock on his face. He remembered what you told him while coming here…

･ﾟ0o.｡.:.｡.o0ﾟ･

_After class this day, you waited by the exit of your classroom for your favourite redhead male friend to come get you._

_You wasted no time either. Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw a red blur coming around the corridor. You dashed to him, took hold of his arm and practically carried him all the way to your house. The poor little student didn't understand why you were acting like his. He stuttered, trying to ask you why, what happened, but you told him to shut up quickly._

"_There's something I _have_ to try. And I need you. Can _you_ help me?"_

_You didn't even look at him, knowing he paled and was asking himself what mischief you were up to. So you didn't let him answer and smirked._

"_Oh thank you! I just knew I could count on you!"_

_Kozato was shivering, at a loss of word, trying to guess what you were going to make him go through this time._

_After dragging him all the way to your room, you practically threw him on you bed, rushing to sit next to him. A sort of distorted realization came to his mind as you began taking his jacket off. He blushed as if he was about to transform into a tomato._

"_W-w-w-what a-are you doing [N-name]-chan?"_

_You sighed as you directed your [color] eyes to his face, then, when you saw his blushing face and his body all tensed up, you opened wide eyes, realizing he had a wrong idea of what was happening._

"_Oh, n-no. It's not that!"_

_You stood up, and ignoring the fact that he was disappointed, took his jacket with you to put it on your chair, then you rushed to your drawers to take some things to put them on the bed next to him, where you were seconds ago._

"_I need you to put that on," you said, not able to hide the grin growing on your face._

_The colors disappeared from his cheeks, all blood drained from his face as a thought slowly came in his mind._

"_Y-you can't mean…," He pleaded with big red eyes._

_You just stared at him dead in the eye, making sure he wouldn't even think of rejecting the idea… no, the order._

"_Do it, if you're a man."_

･ﾟ0o.｡.:.｡.o0ﾟ･

You heard him sigh and you raised a brow. _Resignation?_ Smirking again, you enjoyed the feeling of being the winner.

Enma looked at the thing in his hand… then shrugged.

Why not?

But...

Should he take his shirt off ? After all, the red and black lace material seemed pretty small. But he didn't want to dirty your things... But if you gave them to him, it meant you were okay with him wearing it over bare skin... no?

He turned and looked at your back.

He was going to do it, for you, only for you.

His ruby orbs landed again on the unfolded dress in his hand. He took a long breathed to give himself some courage.

Now, time to do some changing.

･ﾟ0o.｡.:.｡.o0ﾟ･

So THIS what it was for..

His ruby eyes avoided the clothes while blushing. Really, she could make him do anything… not that he was against it though… b-b-but it's true, there were things that seemed a bit off limit. L-like making him wear something like _that_.

He attached the belled ribbon around his neck and turned around. Even tough you were still turning your back to face the door, it was embarrassing enough. What had gotten into him? Why did he put that on? Did he still have enough time to change back before you started to get impatient?

But his possibilities were cut short.

"Finished?"

He panicked but answered neither less.

"Mm-huhmm!"

You turned with a Cheshire Cat grin plastered on your face, pleasing your eyes by contemplating a lil' mademoiselle with long curly red hair in a knee-short red and black Lolita dress standing in your bedroom.

"Walk a bit around the room please? I'd like to see how it fits you."

"[_N-name_]-chan…"

"Aww, c'mon, use a girly voice, Princess."

Enma blushed and hide his eyes under his bangs, standing still.

"Y-yes, as you wish, [_Name_]-chan"

And what a girly voice it was. No kidding.

You were jealous he could be more girly than you… and more.. attractive. Without asking for the permission, you jumped on him and hugged him from behind, making a pouting face.

"H-hey!"

"How can a boy be cuter than me?" You half sobbed, putting your hands on his chest, grabbing the fabric, resulting in him getting even redder. "And even tough you have no breasts, I'm sure boys would find you more attractive than me."

If it wasn't for all the touching, what you said made him blush even more, the pink on his face slowly becoming red.

"B-b-but I think you are attractive…" He flushed even more after realizing what he said. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he mumbled "M-m-more than I am..."

You jumped about five times on the spot before finally deciding to hug him even more tightly, rubbing your cheek against his.

"Aww, thank you, that was so cute!"

Enma just stuttered, incapable of saying anything coherent for all those proof of love he wasn't used to. You suddenly let go of him, dashing to your desk, to grab something and… **_FLASH_**.

It took a few seconds for Enma to guess what had happened, and a few more to make him finally act.

"H-heeeyyyy!"

"Hahaha!"

"G-give me that!"

He lifted the skirt of the dress and made a run at you. You easily dodged, taking the camera into the air while turning around and taking another photo. You laughed as he started chasing after you in all your room, the dress making it difficult to catch the camera. He once caught you and tried to grab the camera, but, _Heck_, you were his height, if not 2cm taller. You laughed as he jumped to grab the camera, but then he did something you didn't expect him to. He pushed you on the bed, landing on top of you and in the process, grabbed the camera. He was so relieved he didn't even notice how he was now straddling your hips. Then he became frustrated, trying to work his way with the camera

"S-shit, how can I delete…"

It's only what he saw through the camera's objective that made him realize where he was. And shit, he was _dead_.

There you were, back laying on the bed, your arms crossed on your chest, narrowing your [color] eyes with an angry glare directed at him. If stares could hurt, he wouldn't have a face any-more.

As for him… he was sitting right over your stomach, legs spread to each side of your hips. Even tough he was starting to be aroused, he had a shiver ran down his spine and cold sweat began to cover his body.

He was in trouble. Big trouble.

Placing both of your hands on the mattress , you pushed to make you sit up. Enma reacted immediately, covering his face with both his arms, in a vain effort to protect himself from whatever you will do. Staring at him with bother, you slowly put your hand on one of his arm. He quivered. You then sighed and slowly put his arm down.

"C'mon, I'm not mad…" He looked at you with semi-opened eyes full of confusion, curiosity and fear. You smirked. "There's no way I would hurt such a cute lil' lass." He let his defences drop, knowing you would let him go this time.

"Ah.. Hum… Could you get off of me?"

Enma shivered and quickly swung over your hips to sit next to you. You sat properly and while he was losing his eyes on the bed's sheet, you fetched the camera to take another photo. The red head mumbled something under his breath, but didn't do a thing.

"Enma? Aww, c'mon! I should be the one pouting!"

"**I **am the one wearing something embarrassing. And I only made you fall on the bed."

Wow, Enma just spoke two complete and constructive sentences. He should be rewarded… Nevertheless, the cookies were downstairs and you were too lazy to even stand up.

But he was kinda mad. And that made your heart hurts.

"Well… I got what I wanted, you can change back now."

Yeah, you already took 3 or 4 photos. And they weren't that bad. You had enough to show to your friends and if they weren't happy about it, you'd say poor Enma had chickened out for more pics.

You stood up to go out of the room, to let Enma have some privacy to change and to let his nerves cool down, but you didn't expect for him grabbing your wrist and making you sit down.

You glanced at him with confusing, but was surprised to see him seriously narrowing his red eyes at you. Oh crap, you never saw him be mad. Maybe you crossed the line.

"I did something for you, now you have to pay me back."

Wow. You really had crossed the line. He normally never asked services back.

You tried to play vicious, grinning.

"What about all those things I did for you? Buying you your lunch when you got your money stolen? Healing your wound after every time you get beaten up? And even saved you from all this twice?"

Enma was taken aback and mumbled something under his breath. He will never be in charge in this relationship. You leaned your head to the side, could it be…?

"Do you want me to do something for you?"

Enma, surprised again, raised his head. He stared at you for a moment then lowered his head, his bang hiding his upper face.

"I …."

…?

"Sorry, I didn't hear."

"…"

"Oh Enma, for god's sake, we are friends! You can ask me anything, I'd help you."

"I…" Enma raised his blood coloured eyes, looking straight in your eyes "I'd like for us to be more than friends."

Silence hovered over the room, slowly making the redhead panick. You then busted of laughing, letting poor Kozato blushing in shame.

"Hahaha….." You stopped for a moment, regaining seriousness, fondly looking at him "I have the cutest girl I ever saw confessing to me!" You chuckled between breaths. He blushed and stiffened. You were making fun of him. Slowly reaching your fingers to his chin, you raised his head while smirking.

And there you were, for the first time of your life, kissing a cute girl.

But only you…

Only you knew she was a he.

* * *

.: .~ * ' *▫□ 0 □▫* ' * ~. :.

[_1_] - Author's note ; read my other fanfic 00 degree, if not, use your imagination 3

[_2_] - Don't go thinking I hate Shittopi XD It's just that a delirium with a friend. And in another fanfic I'm writing with a friend, my character (Ich, aka myself) always call her « Shit Pie », cause it's closer to words she knows. And I find it funny too =3=

[_3_] - Well, it's not really AU, since everyone in the series always shoot « VONGOLA here, VONGOLA there »! I think that the students started to think of the groups as some kind of gang or named group of friends.

･ﾟ0o.｡.:.｡.o0ﾟ･

Another one with Enma 8'3 I just love this adorable looser =D

I know I'm awfully late Q^Q I'm so sorry….

Well, since I don't want to make my readers wait too much, I've decided to post a story a mouth! So, next time is a chapter story with You**X**ALLVongolaGuardians!

Oh, and Stay tuned! 8'3

* * *

･ﾟ0o.｡.:**A word from the Author**:.｡.o0ﾟ･

School is killing me x So don't be upset too much okay? I already promised to do a one-shot with Hibari…But I have something even better 3 The You**X**ALLVongolaGuardians story won't be romance but filled with my twisted sens of humour XD

And I am planning at doing a French fiction about Fem27 transformed by one of my Oc… Still, I dunno if I'll ever post it. I like writing the story, but it's not like there's a lot of french reader fan of KHR and not against Ocs... and My OC changed a lot since I began writing it... *sigh*

Oh, and I still have to do all my requests on Pixel art x And Homework! And, and, and!*dying*

･ﾟ0o.｡.:.｡.o0ﾟ･

Oh PLEASE, **r****eviews are FREE**, so please comment y^y even a little "_not bad_" or critiques are okayyyy~~~

* * *

**Note from XxXKanbeki** : _O.O You see that link right there! Click it! X3 I wasn't really an enma fan until I read this so if you are an enma fan you better review it! It's too cute not to! xD_

**Answer from the author **: Wao, t-that's so kind o/o T-thank you *bowswbowsbows*


End file.
